How Sam Became so Smart
by Rottweiler7692
Summary: Exactly what the title says: How Sam became so smart.


**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. I can't wait next week for the big finale. Can't wait to see what happens!!**

**The result of being bored in History:**

**(Sam and Dean are 8 and 12 in the first part.)**

* * *

"Dean, will you play with me?"

Dean looked over his shoulder to find Sam peering over his shoulder at the history homework he was supposed to be doing. He sighed. Sam had been so patient and well behaved the last couple days; he didn't want to deprive him. Unfortunately on the sergeant's orders, he couldn't fail school and just hunt full time. "I'm sorry, Sammy. I have to study. Do you have any more homework to do?"

"No, I finished it a long time ago. Then I watched TV and finished all the books we got from the library. Now I'm booored."

Dean reached over and ruffled Sam's hair with a proud grin. "You finished _all _the books that quickly?"

Sam slapped Dean's hand again and pushed his too long hair back into its original position irritatedly. "Well, yeah," he answered, the tone of his voice implying what he thought of Dean's question. "Whatcha doing?" he asked.

"History," Dean replied glumly. "We have to read twenty seven pages for tomorrow."

"Sounds like fun," Sam commented with a smirk. He half was just trying to bug Dean but on the other hand, history was fun to him. He knew that Dean didn't agree with him at all.

"Shut up," Dean scowled at his brother that didn't have to read twenty seven pages of history a night. "Hey!" he exclaimed, his eyes lighting up as if a light bulb had gone off in his head.

"What?" Sam asked a bit warily. Dean's bright ideas had gotten them in trouble with their father more than once.

"Since you like reading so much, you can read my history textbook to me."

"Oh." That didn't sound that bad. "Gimme your textbook." Dean handed it over and Sam almost dropped it, it was so heavy. "How many pages have you read so far?" Sam asked, getting comfortable on the couch next to Dean.

"Umm… two," Dean mumbled softly with an abashed bright smile.

"Dean!" Sam reached for the remote and pressed the power button, effectively shutting off the basketball game.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Dean exclaimed.

"Do you want to pass or not?"

"Whatever. You're such a girl."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked defensively.

"I mean, you'd rather read a history textbook than watch a manly basketball game."

"Whatever," Sam shrugged it off. "What page?"

"76." Dean reclined comfortably on the couch.

"'Kay… World War I was the most important event of the last century," Sam started reading.

Ten minutes later, Dean found himself being shaken awake. "What, what's wrong? Are the Russians attacking the Germans?" Sam just stared. "What?" Dean asked in bewilderment.

"Dean, you fell asleep." Sam stated.

"Huh? Oh. That would explain it. What do you want for dinner?" Dean got up from the couch stretching his stiff muscles and went to the kitchen in search of food. "All this reading made me hungry."

"Dean! Weren't you even listening?" Sam asked in exasperation, throwing his hands up in the air.

"'Course I was," Dean replied easily. "World War I was the most important event blah blah blah."

"That was the first sentence! Did you not even hear a single thing after that?"

"Sure. The whole world was at war. Russia, Germany, the US, Hungary… oh, that reminds me, I'm starved." Dean went back to rummaging in the fridge. What do you want with your Mac and Cheese?"

"Dean, you are impossible," Sam huffed.

"Whatever. Did you read the whole assignment?"

"No, I stopped when you started snoring."

At that, Dean couldn't help it and started chuckling. Pretty soon, Sam joined him. After all, it was pretty funny. "You should've listened. It was actually really listened. You know the event that started the whole war was some teenager assassinating an Archduke? Of course, the whole thing had been building up over time, but still…" Sam trailed off as he looked up to see Dean staring at him.

"Dude, you're such a freak," Dean said, shaking his head. "I can't believe we're even related."

Sam turned red. "Jerk."

"Bitch. Hey, I'm not the one who finds history _interesting._"

"Whatever. Do we have any more of those canned fruits? Those were really good."

"Dude, you finish off a can of those a day, you're not going to be able to fit into my old jeans. Which would be some feat because those jeans are just hanging off you."

"I was hungry," Sam replied sheepishly. "I didn't mean to finish the whole can. I was just reading about these laws that they used to have, and…" Sam paused again. Dean was laughing again.

Dean reached over and tousled Sam's hair. Sam slapped his hand away and smoothed his hair back down. Dean laughed harder at the scowl on his brother's face and the way that he slouched with his little arms crossed over his bony chest. At Dean's reaction, Sam reached over and punched him in the stomach. Dean just rubbed it off. His response only irritated Sam further.

A couple of minutes later found the Winchester brothers rolling around on the floor of a dingy motel room, Dean still laughing at Sam's weak attempts to hurt him.

Soon, Sam was exhausted and Dean had a cramp in his stomach from laughing. "See what I mean? You hit like a girl," Dean said with a grin. "We need to work on your punches."

Sam sighed wearily from his spot on the floor. "Whatever."

Four years later:

"Dean, pay attention! You have a test tomorrow. Do you want to graduate or not?" Sam slapped his brother upside the head when he still didn't respond.

"Wha'?" Dean asked sleepily, raising his head from his palm where it was propped up.

"Dean, what did I just say?"

"Something about how you have ADD," Dean replied with a yawn.

"Me?!" Dean, you're the one who can't concentrate on studying for your Biology test.

Dean groaned. "Biology sucks."

"No it doesn't Dean. Don't you care how your body works?"

"Hell no. I just care that one part of me keeps working. I might lose it if I have to keep listening to your voice though."

"Dean," Sam started exasperatedly, "I was talking about ATP."

"Who?" Dean asked again. "Oh, you mean Alyssa Tracy Porter? Yeah, that chick was hot."

"I give up!" Sam said, throwing his arms up in the air. "Read it yourself. It's really interesting. I can't wait till I get to high school so I can take Biology." **(A/N: ok, I know Sam would never say that – he's not **_**that **_**dorky... and he would never say that in front of Dean)**

"Geek."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review. I know this is not my best work... but what can I say, I was bored and I haven't been finishing anything I start...**


End file.
